Padres
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Thomas no comprende como Richard puede tomar todo tan a la ligera, y mucho menos como puede tener tanto "arte" yaoi en sus manos *Creek*


One-shot basado en la nueva información del videojuego, es que me dio la sobredosis de Creek y me resulto imposible no escribir nada al respecto jajaja estoy euforica

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

* * *

-ok...esto es... ¿raro?- expreso Thomas Tucker con las cejas pelirrojas levemente fruncidas mientras en sus manos sostenía varias ilustraciones

-no es raro - le contesto Richard Tweak sentado junto a él, con su infaltable taza de café en la mano -son nuestros hijos-

Richard le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Thomas lo miraba con rareza, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la casa Tweak, sus mujeres hablaban y preparaban la cena en la cocina y Ruby miraba la televisión en la sala, desde que sus hijos habían empezado a salir ambas familias también comenzaron a frecuentarse -idea de los señores Tweak, apoyada por Laura y afectando a Thomas- y al menos dos veces al mes las familias se reunian para cenar como una "gran familia feliz", idea que aún no terminaba de entrar en la cabeza de Thomas, y no es que no le agradaran los Tweak, habían sido amigos por años, pero ahora el saberse de alguna forma "emparentados" con ellos, seguía siendo extraño, sobre todo por la colección de arte yaoi que Richard le estaba mostrando en ese momento

-¡mira esta! -exclamo Richard mientras le pasaba una imagen de Craig abrazando tiernamente a Tweek por la espalda -aww es adorable-

-si...lo es- contesto Thomas observando la imagen -Richard ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro- contesto mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café

-¿cómo es que tomas todo esto tan a la ligera?-

-Thomas, nuestros hijos están creciendo, es obvio que tarde o temprano empezarían a tener citas, es lo más normal del mundo-

-no me refiero solo al hecho de que estén saliendo, me refiero a todo esto del yaoi y que el pueblo entero se meta donde no los llaman, en más de una ocasión en tenido que sacar a gente de mi jardín porque espiaban a los chicos mientras jugaban videojuegos-

-a mí me da gusto que la gente acepte la relación de mi hijo, yo no me molesto en correrlos cuando van a Tweak Bross a ver a mi hijo-

-claro que no, tú aprovechas para venderles café y hacer crecer tu negocio-

-¡es marketing!- exclamo Richard son una sonrisa para después reír un poco

-es algo oportunista- comento Thomas por lo bajo

-negocios son negocios, no importa si tienes que usar niños para hacer quebrar Harbucks o echarle metanfetamina al café, el fin es prosperar-

-¿que?-

-nada, solo decía que el fin justifica los medios-

-eres más turbio de lo que pareces-

-y tu más blando que intimidante -respondió Richard con simpleza- pero todo esto queda en familia ¿no?-

-supongo...-contesto Thomas mientras hacia la nota mental de no provocar a Richard Tweak

-la verdad Thomas, cuando me entere de que mi hijo era gay también entre en shock, no porque le gustaran los hombres, sino más bien porque le gustaba alguien-

-no entiendo-

-Tweek es especial, desde pequeño presento esos temblores constantes, esa falta de atención, hablar de ver seres imaginarios como gnomos, sus gritos de la nada-

-bueno, si no le hubieras dado café en lugar de leche materna...-

-el café no tiene nada que ver -contesto Richard- es cafe Tweak, el más puro de todos los cafés, igual de suave y cálido que la leche materna, caliente como recién sacado de pecho...-

-Richard, las metáforas-

-lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que en algún punto me preocupo que Tweek no mostrara interés en tener relaciones con nadie, eso sería terrible para el negocio familiar, ya que debe haber un heredero-

-¿estas consiente de que ambos son hombres y no pueden procrear a tu heredero?-

-pueden adoptar o rentar un vientre, que se yo-

-suenas demasiado frio y calculador-

-¿te parece? -Richard enarco una ceja- mi mujer dice lo mismo-

-...-

-...-

-pero aunque no lo creas todo lo hago por Tweek...me daba miedo pensar que el nunca encontraría a nadie que lo aceptara con todas sus extrañezas, que viviría una vida solitaria y la amargura se apoderara de él, muriendo solo-

-eso es deprimente-

-sí, y por eso cuando me entere de que salia con tu hijo claro que entre en shock, pero salí rápido de él y me dio gusto saber que existía alguien más aparte de su madre y yo, que lo ama a pesar de ser un spazz-

Thomas estuvo a punto de contestar de que a diferencia de Tweek, Craig no tenía ningún problema o peculiaridad, era un niño muy normal -dejando de lado que podía sacar rayos de sus ojos- era alto y bien parecido, y en el futuro definitivamente sería un hombre atractivo, podría tener a cualquier mujer -u hombre- que quisiera, así que morir solo sonaba poco probable

-claro que al principio me preocupo un poco que fuera tu hijo -siguio Richard para sorpresa de Thomas- Craig tiene fama de ser un niño problema-

-como TODOS los niños- defendió Thomas -Tweek tampoco es una blanca paloma, te recuerdo que en tercer grado se pelearon tan fuerte que terminaron en el hospital, además dicen que le apunto con una bazooka a Stephen Spilberg, entro a casa de George Lukas y al igual que Craig también es fichado como niño "problema"-

-bueno, Craig se aprovechó de niños drogados con jarabe para subir el rating de su programa, se las ingenió para conseguir una Katana y termino en Perú lanzando rayos por los ojos...creo que nuestros "pequeños problemas" son más parecidos de lo que pensamos, Thomas-

-sí, ¿pero que no es eso malo?-

Richard sonrió y tomo una de las ilustraciones que tenía en la mesa, una donde Craig y Tweek se miraban de frente y sonreían con amor

-¿que ves en esta imagen, Thomas?-

-arte de niñas asiáticas que compras compulsivamente-

-si...pero también veo a mi hijo tranquilo, sonriendo de forma calmada como no lo hace ni cuando se pone a meditar, hace tiempo le dije a Tweek que pensara en un lugar feliz, lo buscara y lo hiciera su centro, ahora creo que de verdad lo encontró-

-pero ese es un dibujo que hizo una niña-

Antes de que Richard contestara la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar al par de niños que venían del centro comercial

-¿Ruby? ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?- pregunto Craig al ver a su hermana tirada cómodamente en el sofá

-hace casi una hora mi ma...-sus palabras se cortaron cuando dirigió sus ojos azules a las manos de su hermano

-¡WOW! -exclamo la pelirroja levantándose del sillón y parándose frente a su hermano y cuñado - ¡qué bonito! ¿cómo se llama? ¿y de quién es?-

-se llama Stripe cuarto -contesto Craig acariciando al cobayo que descansaba en sus manos -es mío y de Tweek-

-ngh...no, es solo tuyo, yo te lo regale por tu cumpleaños-

-pero creo que será más fácil criarlo juntos -contesto Craig mirando a Tweek de forma tierna, haciendo sonrojar al rubio

-oh, pero ya llegaron -dijo Laura Tucker saliendo de la cocina -justo a tiempo, el pastel acaba de salir del horno, Ruby, ayuda a la señora Tweak a traer los platos-

La niña obedeció entrando a la cocina, Thomas observaba toda la escena que se acababa de desarrollar frente a sus ojos, parecía realmente un lugar feliz, Tweek se veía realmente tranquilo al lado de Craig, sin temblores y con sus gritillos agudos más controlados, parecía realmente relajado y Craig de verdad lucia feliz, ¿era normal no? era su cumpleaños, pero de alguna forma su felicidad parecía diferente...

 _"parecen sacados de uno de esos fanarts"_

Thomas miro la imagen que se encontraba en sus manos y después miro a su hijo sentado en sala junto a Tweek mientras jugaban con su nueva mascota, repitió la acción un par de veces más y se dio cuenta entonces, hizo click en su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que Richard había querido decirle, no eran esos dibujos parodias de su hijo enamorado de otro chico, eran más como una obra de arte que expresaban el amor entre dos personas tan diferentes y parecidas al mismo tiempo, y que se hacían feliz mutuamente

 _Porque no recordaba haber visto a su hijo sonreír así_

-iré a la cocina por mas café ¿quieres una taza, Thomas?- anuncio Richard levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus ilustraciones para guardarlas

-no...no gracias, estoy bien-

Después de que Richard se fuera Thomas se quedó mirando disimuladamente a la pareja en la sala, Ruby salió de la cocina y comenzó a acomodar los platos en la cocina sobre la mesa

-Ruby... -pregunto Thomas en voz baja una vez que su hija estuvo cerca- ¿tú que piensas de la relación de tu hermano?-

-pienso que tiene demasiada suerte -contesto la niña con simpleza- Tweek es muy lindo y amable, puede tener a cualquier niño o niña que quiera...pero le gusta estar con el pendejo de mi hermano-

-¿no crees que tu hermano es mejor?-

-¿Craig? no papi, Craig es aburrido, solo le preocupan los cuyos y su estúpido programa de Red Racer, si yo tuviera su edad le robaría a Tweek-

La pelirroja termino de acomodar los platos y regreso a la cocina donde su madre la esperaba, dejando a su padre perplejo por la respuesta que le había dado, al parecer Craig no era demasiado para Tweek y el rubio -contrario a lo que Richard creía- si tenía su encanto y no pasaba desapercibido para las niñas

oo00oo

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

Gritaron casi todos los presentes al unísono después de que Craig soplara las velas de su pastel, la velada transcurrió de forma amena, mientras Richard le hablaba a Ruby -con metáforas- de cómo se había fundado Tweak Bross y Laura charlaba animadamente con la señora Tweak, Thomas con la cámara en mano tomando fotos de la pequeña reunión familiar, tomo una foto de su hijo y su novio sin que se dieran cuenta, viendo la imagen como si fuese una obra de arte, quien sabe, tal vez le podría decir a Richard que le compartiera alguno de esos fanarts que le sobraban o podría conseguir más el mismo, algo así como convertirse en un _"coleccionista de arte especializado",_ un arte donde el principal acto es ver a su hijo feliz, descubriendo el maravilloso sentimiento que era el amor.

* * *

sayonara!


End file.
